Aiding the Enemy
by bionic4ever
Summary: RFTL2: Jack Hansen has requested Jaime & Steve's help, less than 2 months after his associate tried to kill them. Can love and forgiveness heal Jaime's wounded soul?
1. Chapter 1

**Aiding The Enemy**

Chapter One

"Good Morning, Peggy!" chirped the voice in the doorway. Callahan looked up from her mountain of paperwork, and a smile lit her entire face. Steve was holding the door for - Jaime! Callahan flew to the door and joyfully hugged her friend.

"Jaime! It's so good to see you! It's been what - two months?"

"Just about -"

"Oh, you're looking so much better!" She remembered Steve, still in the doorway. "Hi, Steve. I'm sorry - I wasn't ignoring you, but I see you all the time."

Steve smiled warmly at the secretary. "Hey, it's ok. I'm glad to see her up and bouncing around again, too."

It had been two months, almost to the day, since the NSB's second-in-command had tried to frame Jaime for double homicide and several traitorous acts in an ugly incident at the Pentagon. Jaime had spent 19 days in the hospital, overcoming the effects of the various drugs she'd been injected with and the nasty device Kirk had implanted in her head that administrered horribly painful shocks to keep her under control.

Her knowledge (strictly 3rd-hand) of the evils performed under her identity and by her hands - but completely, 100 percent beyond her control - had sent Jaime spiraling into a dangerously deep depression. Rudy had been reluctant to release her, but Steve suggested some time away, alone together, and it had been exactly the medicine Jaime had needed. Very gradually, over the course of several weeks, his love and patience had drawn her out of the emotional prison she'd locked herself into, and they had grown much closer as a result.

Callahan suddenly remembered her duties and pressed the intercom button for Oscar's office.

"Yes?"

"Jaime and Steve are here."

"Thank you." Instead of having Callahan send them in, Oscar came to the outer office to greet them himself. It was the very first time Jaime had set foot in any government building in the last two months; he wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible.

"Jaime! Welcome back, Babe!" Oscar beamed at her as he took her hand in both of his and pulled her closer for a hug, careful to keep it strictly 'friendly', very mindful of Steve's watchful eyes. Oscar longed to _really_ hold her, but even he had to admit that, when she was with Steve, the picture was complete. The love between Oscar's two friends was so strong, it could be seen and felt even by strangers whenever they weretogether. Oscar didn't dare interfere with that, but he could dream...!

"Come on back to my office, and we can talk awhile."

Steve knew something Jaime didn't about this visit: they weren't dropping in casually to say hi - they had been summoned, both of them. This made Steve very nervous. If he had his way, Jaime would not be returning to work, _ever_, but right now was simply too soon. Her wounds, especially the emotional ones, were still too fresh, her recovery still somewhat tentative. Steve pictured her as being similar to a very young colt, still learning to balance on shaky new legs, to walk before she could run. His arm snaked protectively around Jaime's waist as they followed Oscar into his office. Steve led her to the sofa, instead of the desk chairs, so he could remain glued to her side like a guard dog.

"Steve, always good to see you." Oscar eyed Jaime carefully. She seemed happy and healthy - back to her normal self - but how was she, really? "And Jaime, you look 10,000 percent better than the last time I saw you." That would have been right before she'd been released from the hospital.

_Get to the point, Oscar,_ Steve thought to himself. _Are you gonna try and send Jaime back to work? Over my cold, dead body!_

"I got a call yesterday morning," Oscar began carefully, "from someone I used to know, the Director of one of our sister agencies. His people have lost faith in him and his entire organization has lost pretty much all of its credibility." Oscar saw Steve's stony-eyed glare but chose to ignore it. "I've already consulted with him myself, several times -"

"Consulted about what? How to save his ass?" Steve knew exactly who Oscar was talking about and couldn't believe he would bring it up now, in front of Jaime.

"No - he wants to save his agency," Oscar corrected, "and make it whole and vital again. He's asked to consult with my two best operatives on how he can make that happen. He specifically requested the two of you."

"**No. Way.**" Steve said very emphatically, as he unconsciously held Jaime just a little bit tighter.

"Steve," she said in a soft but firm voice, "you can't make decisions for me."

"Sweetheart, he's talking about Jack Hansen and the NSB."

"I know that. Oscar, what exactly does he want from us?"

"Understand first that this is not an assignment, merely a request, and you can say no, but he'd like to meet with the two of you - just a few times over the course of a couple of days - and get some honest feedback -"

Steve interrupted angrily. "I'd like to give him some brutally honest feedback!"

"Steve!" Jaime admonished. "You don't have to help him, but you also don't have to be nasty about it!"

"I'm sorry, but you are **_not_** going to do this."

"And I'm sorry, too, but you aren't my keeper." She looked at Oscar. "I'll do it." Steve stared at her in total disbelief. "I will do it," Jaime repeated, "under one condition: I want him to tell me everything he knows about what Kirk did to me. And I wanna see the security tape from the Pentagon."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

That afternoon, under protest, Steve was seated beside Jaime in the NSB conference room. He scowled when Jack Hansen joined them.

"Miss Sommers, Colonel, thank you for agreeing to see me." Jack Hansen extended his hand to each of them in turn.

Jaime shook his hand with a tentative, peace-making smile. "'Jaime' is fine."

Steve ignored the hand extended to him and stared sullenly at the table. He was there strictly to protect Jaime from what, at best, was a really bad idea and, at worst, a possible NSB trap. Jaime had been determined to do this, with or without him. Steve couldn't let go of the fact that, two months earlier, Hansen had pushed to have Jaime, and, later both of them, executed.

"So," Hansen said after he taken a seat, "off the tops of your heads, what do you see that needs to be changed in this agency?"

"For starters," Steve spat out, "you might try that novel new concept of 'Innocent Until Proven Guilty'. You were ready to be judge, jury and executioner without so much as a shred of real evidence."

"We had the video, and she was still there, files in hand...but I don't want to debate that right now, Colonel. I've already apologized, repeatedly, and I'm doing the best I can to make peace."

"It wouldn't hurt you to try and do the same," Jaime pointed out gently. "Being bitter only eats away at you inside, where it does the most damage." She smiled at Steve and took his hand. "Forgiving doesn't mean we forget; it just makes it all a little easier to live with."

"The lady speaks the truth," Steve admitted, smiling humbly, and he finally extended his hand to the NSB director. The two men shared a sincere handshake. "How 'bout we start this whole thing over?" Steve suggested.

"All I'm asking for is a fair shake," Hansen replied.

Jaime and Steve spent several hours that afternoon making comments and suggestions, most of them quite helpful. For the next two days, they shadowed Hansen as he went about his NSB business. The second night, they had one last consultants' meeting.

"The main thing I have to tell you," Jaime began, looking Hansen directly in the eyes, "is always be aware of your people: their actions, their thoughts and their feelings. Ask questions - lots of them - and really _hear_ the answers. Listen for what they don't say, too. If you don't know what they're thinking or how they'll react in any situation, you haven't spent enough time with them." Jaime smiled. "End of speech."

Hansen nodded. "Point well taken. Thank you. Steve?"

"Train your people even better than you think you need to," Steve told him, "to where you would trust them with your life. If you don't feel that level of trust in someone, in this line of work, they shouldn't be with you. You have to be thoroughly confident in their abilities and their knowledge, but also make sure you check up on them - unannounced - once in awhile. That's how you catch someone like Kirk. Respect your people, trust their abilities, and you will have their loyalty and respect."

Hansen nodded again and smiled. "Thank you again, both of you. I've learned - and re-learned - even more than I thought I would. I know it wasn't easy for either of you to come here, and I want you to know I truly appreciate your time and effort."

"I take it things went well, then? Great!" Oscar, with his usual impeccable timing, had appeared in the doorway with Rudy right behind him. "Jaime, Rudy'd like to give you a quick once-over."

"Ok," she replied. "Jack, we're not done yet, remember? Tomorrow it's my turn."

"I'll see you bright and early," Hansen confirmed.

When Jaime was gone, Oscar turned to Hansen. "Jack, is it ok if Steve and I borrow your office for a little while?"

"Of course."

Steve shook Hansen's hand and followed Oscar down the hall to the big corner office. A video playback machine with a large color screen was set up off to one side.

"Close the door, please," Oscar requested. "Thank you." He motioned for Steve to take a seat near the video screen. "You know Jaime is demanding to see the Pentagon security tape, right?"

"Yup."

"Have you actually seen it yourself yet?" Steve shook his head. "Well I have. You need to see it, too,_ before_ Jaime has access to it." He put the tape in the machine and turned it on.

The images on the screen were crystal clear and in color; the Pentagon's security system was one of the best in the world. The segment began with Jaime walking down the tunnelled hallway toward the War Room as though she were in a trance, but also with a fierce look of determination in her eyes.

Two large, burly guards interrupted her before she could reach the doorway. When she simply pushed past them, they drew their guns and each grabbed one of her arms. Steve was grateful the tape had no sound because although what came next took mere seconds, it was nearly unbearable to watch, even in silence.

Jaime used the strength of her right arm to swing the guard on that side around, slamming him head-to-head with the guard on her left. While they were momentarily stunned, she systematically snapped one neck, then the other.

"Oh, dear God..." Steve whispered. He had to keep reminding himself _It's not really Jaime. She was used like a puppet,_ but he suddenly felt like he'd been punched in the stomach: sick and unable to breathe.

Oscar turned the machine off. "There's more, but that was by far the worst of it."

"Oscar," Steve said once he'd regained his composure, "there is **_no way_** we can let Jaime see that tape..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jaime had been jubilant upon returning home from NSB headquarters. A clean bill of health from Rudy, as well as their success with Jack Hansen had her almost floating on air. She couldn't help noticing that Steve's mood did not match her own. He was silent and morose, his eyes dark and sad. Jaime curled up next to him on the sofa and looked at him with question marks in her eyes.

"You were awfully quiet during dinner. Didn't eat much, either. What's up?"

"We have to talk, Jaime."

"That sounds serious."

"It is." Steve took her into his arms, trying to brace her (and himself) for what he had to say. "I saw that security tape today."

"Was it...bad?"

He drew her closer, tenderly caressing her face and hair. "It was _really_ bad, Sweetheart, and in ugly, vivid technicolor."

"And - you can see...everything?"

"Yes. To be honest, it made me sick to my stomach. But it wasn't you. It was your body being used used like some sort of macabre robot, but _you_ weren't there. Do you understand?"

"I think so."

"Jaime, watching that video would cause you a lot of unnecessary pain, and you've been hurt far too much already. If Hansen can answer your questions tomorrow, and I'm pretty sure he can, you might wanna consider not seeing the tape."

"But I need to know!"

"To know, yes - you have every right. But that doesn't mean you should see every graphic, gory detail. It was almost too much for me! Will you at least give it some thought?"

"I'll sleep on it."

------------

The next morning, as Jaime and Steve reached the door of NSB headquarters, Oscar met them in the entryway, having already been there for several hours. "Jack tells me you both had some very valuable advice for him. Thank you."

"I'm glad we were able to help," Jaime answered.

"Can I give you a little valuable advice, Babe?" Oscar asked.

"Is it about the security tape?"

"Yep. Jaime, I just -"

"Steve doesn't think I should see it," Jaime told him.

"You know I have a strict policy about not taking sides between the two of you, but in this case, Steve is definitely right."

"We'll see."

Jack met them at the conference room door. "We'd probably be more comfortable in my office," he suggested. When everyone was seated and Hansen - himself! - had provided coffee, Jaime got right to the point. "I need to know what happened - what Kirk did to me. All of it."

Hansen looked at the two men who had accompanied her: Steve, sitting directly next to her, listening warily, and Oscar - who'd found he couldn't remain seated - pacing protectively and anxiously behind them.

"Ok," Jack began, "I know you've speculated they took you in the middle of the night, and you were right. One week before they took you to the Pentagon, they broke into your house with chloroform and took you while you slept."

"A week?" Jaime exclaimed. "I lost seven days? I thought maybe two or three."

"No, it was exactly a week," Jack confirmed.

"That's a lot more time for them to manipulate her," Steve noted.

Jack shook his head. "Manipulate? Try _torture_."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jack did exactly as Jaime had requested. He told her everything, as told to him by Kirk and his accomplices. While Jaime was still under the effects of the chloroform, the shock device was implanted directly behind her right ear. Kirk's security clearance was high enough that he was able to obtain a 'blueprint' and his salary was high enough to allow him to buy all the assistance he needed.

They kept her heavily sedated with hypnotic drugs for the first two days, keeping headphones on her at all times, blaring the phrases "Death to America", "You feel nothing, you say nothing" and "You are a stone cold killer", 24 hours a day.

On the morning of the third day, they lightened the dose of hypnotics and administered a chemical very similar to LSD. Before she was entirely awake, they removed the headphones and placed Jaime in a very small sensory-deprivation cell, with the same three messages blasting even louder from speakers on all four walls. As she began to wake up and the hallucinogen took effect, they left her alone in the cell, letting her mind take her to places no one should ever have to go.

At this point in his narrative, Hansen noticed that Steve had gotten up and moved to the window, not wanting Jaime to see the fury that was building inside him, but he returned instantly to her side when he saw the tears in her eyes. He quickly swept her back into his arms on the sofa, holding her close and gently rubbing her back as she leaned into him for comfort.

"Jack, I think she's heard enough," Steve told the NSB Director.

Jaime immediately sat up, forced back the tears and said to all three men, "No - I want to keep going. Please."

"Sweetheart," Steve began softly, "you know how they did it now, and you know the end result -"

Jaime, still nestled a bit against Steve, exhibited more inner strength than any of them had given her credit for. "No - there's more. Isn't there, Jack?"

_For God's sake, Hansen, lie to her, _Steve begged silently. But Hansen had given his word. "Yes," he told her, "there's more."

"Tell me."

"Honey," Jack said to her, "I'll tell you the rest, if you really want me to, but how about a little break first?"

"Yeah, that'd be good, I guess," Jaime sighed. No one moved.

"Sweetheart, how 'bout if we take a quick walk?" Steve asked. "A little fresh air?"

"Ok."

Steve helped her to her feet, noticing she seemed a little wobbly (just like that newborn colt, again). "We'll be back in a few minutes," he said, guiding her out the door.

Jack Hansen waited until he heard the outer doors open and close. "What did she decide about the tape?" he inquired.

"She didn't say. Jack, what you've been telling her, there are three days left before the Pentagon," Oscar noted. "How much worse...?

Jack looked grim. "When I said torture, I wasn't exaggerating. Can she really handle this?"

"I've got Rudy Wells on call."

"You might want to have him in the building, Oscar."

Oscar nodded agreement and thanks and made the call. When he hung up the phone, he looked even more worried.

"Oscar?" Jack asked tentatively.

"He'll be here in ten minutes. He said to watch her very closely for any sign of flashbacks from the hallucinogen." Before they could discuss it further, the door opened and Jaime and Steve re-joined them. She seemed to be held together primarily by Steve's arms encircling her. Her face was pale and her body trembled slightly, but all traces of tears were gone from her eyes. Once they'd returned to their seats, Hansen continued the story.

Jaime had been kept in the tiny cell with the deafeningly loud speakers for more than 24 hours. She had been led out several times for food and bathroom breaks (and re-drugging), but each time, before she was allowed to take one step from the cell, the headphones were put back in place so the bombardment would be constant. The first time, she had rebelled and torn them off of her head. That was when she was hit by the shock device in her head for the first time. The pain was unlike anything she'd ever felt, worse, even, than the blinding headaches of bionic rejection. Jaime made no more attempts to remove the headphones or rebel in any way; she knew she was helpless.

By the time they removed her from the cell for the next phase, Jaime had been without sleep for almost four straight days. She was made to sit on the floor of a slightly smaller room while three or four men stood over her, shouting insults, anti-American slogans and the order that she would kill or die for them without question. If she argued or reacted in any way other than a silent stare, she was shocked again. they alternated between that room and the tiny, loud cell right up until the moment they took her to the Pentagon.

Her orders had been very specific: she was to set a large fire in the War Room, killing anyone who got in the way. Jaime was likely no longer forming conscious thoughts of any kind at this point, her transformation from human to machine (temporarily) complete. They hadn't expected her to leave the Pentagon alive, believing that if the guards didn't shoot her, the NSB would. Fortunately, that final piece of the plan had failed.

Hansen looked up at his audience of three. Oscar had placed a comforting hand on Jaime's shoulder and Steve's arm was around her waist. Her face was now extremely pale and she appeared to be shaking violently, but her eyes were clear and her head held high.

"All that to try and take Oscar's job," she said softly.

"And one other reason," Jack told her. "Kirk had hoped to have one of his people recover your body, and then say it had burned up in the fire -"

"And sell the bionics," Steve concluded.

"Right." Hansen looked at Jaime. "I'm so very sorry you had to endure that. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Just one thing: I wanna see the tape."

"NO!" all three men echoed, a little too loudly.

Jaime smiled at her protectors (and wondered for a second when Jack had become one of them). "Not all of it; just the beginning. I want you to freeze on a face shot - I need to see my eyes."


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Jaime stared silently at the woman on the videotape, then moved directly in front of the screen, reaching out to touch the pictured face, carefully scrutinizing every detail. She stood there for a long time, and when she turned around, her smile was broad and triumphant and the sparkle had returned to her eyes.

"That isn't me!" Jaime said happily, finally absorbing the truth. "Some monster was using my body, but **_I wasn't there_**! I really didn't do it!"

"That's right," Steve confirmed with great relief. "And I am so proud of you - going through all that, most people would be either dead or huddled in a corner somewhere, mumbling to themselves. You're not only amazing, you are absolutely the bravest person I've ever known." Steve kissed her and then watched with an amused smile as she literally danced and bounced her way toward the door.

"You coming?" she asked, starting out the front door without him.

Steve smiled at his old friend and his new one. "She's definitely back, guys," he stated. _The colt had finally learned to run._

END


End file.
